Love Crimes
by underb00b
Summary: ONESHOT Scisaac love story. After Derek kicks Isaac out of the loft, Isaac runs to Scott for help, feeling completely out of control of his emotions. One thing leads to another and the two find out that they truly love and comfort each other. (Happens during 304 'Unleashed') Rated M for some sexual content.


_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters and the story was my own creating._

_Hello everyone. This is supposed to happen right after 304 (or during 304). I hope you all enjoy it, again, like Stiles, my lack of sexual experience sometimes causes problems to be being able to write a proper sex scene, so I hope you guys bare with me. Tell me your thoughts and how I can improve. ALSO: I did not proof read, I literally wrote in an hour and posted it so forgive me. _

* * *

"Come in, mom," Scott called out when he heard a light knock on his door. Instead, a tall, muscular figure opened Scott's bedroom door. Isaac stood at the threshold, his wet, curly hair plastered against his forehead.

"Isaac?" Scott questioned, his eyes big with concern, "Is everything okay?"

Scott stood up from his desk and approached Isaac. He stuck his hand out to touch Isaac chest. His heavy breathing lifted his hand up and down. Isaac did not speak.

Scott brought his hand to touch Isaac's cheek, his thumb moving carefully across his sharp cheekbones. Isaac closed his eyes tightly and let out a small sob. His face lowered into Scott's hand.

"Isaac, Isaac," Scott said softly, bring Isaac into a tight hug. The smell of tears and wet perfume tickled Scott's nose as he brought himself closer to Isaac's neck. He ran his hands up and down Isaac's back, feeling every muscle shake and contract as he let the tears fall out of his eyes. A few minutes passed and the shaking stopped. Isaac pulled away slowly from Scott's embrace and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. His eyes were swollen and red. He turned away from Scott, almost embarrassed and sat down on the floor, against the wall. Scott closed his bedroom door slowly, making sure his mother wouldn't hear anything that was happening.

Isaac was covering his face with his hands, it seemed as if his crying had stopped but he was afraid to show his face to Scott.

"Isaac," Scott said softly while crouching down. Isaac gave no response.

"Hey, you don't have to be ashamed," Scott reached to pull Isaac's hands away from his face. Surprisingly, Isaac let Scott remove his hands. Scott held Isaac's hands between his own.

"I never cry, Scott," Isaac said, his voice cracking at the end, " I've always been able to just…hide all those emotions and just be strong"

"Hey, it's okay," Scott said, smiling lightly, "You have to tell me what happened, though."

Isaac's lower lip quivered, "Derek kicked me out, and while he was doing that he threw a glass base at me, which brought back so many memories about my dad, and I just…I…" He seemed lost for words; he shook his head lightly.

"Isaac, hey it's okay, I'm here now, you're going to be okay," Scott let go of Isaac's hands and moved them towards his face, holding on to both sides of his cheeks. Scott leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against Isaac's. He leaned back to check Isaac's expression and to make sure that what he had just done had been okay. Isaac stared at Scott's lips, searching for more. Isaac put his hands on Scott's shoulders and pushed him back, so that Isaac was on top of Scott. Isaac pulled Scott's face towards him, their lips moving in deep synchronization. Scott's hands moved to Isaac's wet shirt, ripping it so that Isaac's bare chest was exposed. Isaac followed Scott's lead but instead pulled his shirt off, sending chills down his spine.

Isaac circled Scott's perked nipples with his thumbs. Scott moaned lightly into Isaac's mouth. Scott reached down to unbutton Isaac's pants and his own. The removal of Isaac's pants revealed a stone hard Isaac. Scott smiled into Isaac and dug his human nails into Isaac's back. Isaac moved his lips down Scott's jawline and down his neck, lightly biting him. Another moan escaped Scott's lips. He reached up once more and kissed Isaac passionately. Right after, Isaac turned Scott around and waited for Isaac to arrive in him.

Scott and Isaac's muscular bodies barely fit in Scott's bed, but they did not mind the closeness of each other, enjoying each other's muscular chests and arms. Scott woke up with the feeling that somebody or something was watching him. He turned around slowly feeling Isaac's heavy arm shift.

"Hey," Isaac said, his voice hoarse. Morning sex voice, _hot_, Scott thought.

"Hi," He said, leaning in to kiss Isaac. Isaac chuckled lightly into Scott's mouth.

"Thanks for last night," Isaac said, kissing Scott once more on his nose.

"My pleasure, I'm always here for you no matter what," Scott pulled himself closer into Isaac's chest, tracing his perfectly sculpt abs.

"Scott?" Scott's mom opened the bedroom door looking down at her phone, which was ringing madly, "You're late for school why are you not out of be—" She dropped her phone on the floor as soon as the saw the two naked boys on the bed. "Oh my God, Scott."

"Mom, this is Isaac…he needed a place to stay last night," Scott said warily.

"Oh, I know who he is…I just thought I would find Stiles in here first," She said covering her eyes with her hands, "Get dressed you two," She told them, closing the door tightly behind her.

Isaac and Scott sat in silence for a few minutes until they both cracked up laughing. Isaac turned around so that his body was on top of Scott's, "So I guess I can stay another night?"

"I guess so," Scott smiled, and kissed Isaac teasingly. They were going to be late for school.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this! The songs I listened to while writing it were on this 8tracks playlist (I DONT OWN ANY OF THE MUSIC) /lucaskera/let-s-all-relax-and-fuck_

_Don't forget to review and rate! _

_Much love,_

_K. _


End file.
